


Cookies and Porn

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: John gives Rodney a treat, and Rodney returns the favor.





	Cookies and Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).

> Inspired by [melagan](https://melagan.dreamwidth.org)'s "Cookies or Porn?" post. Because reasons.

John walked into his quarters, about to open his mouth to call for his partner, but found him futzing with his laptop on the bed. He shook his head at the crumbs haphazardly strewn about. But then again, he'd always said to himself that if he ever opened up to Rodney McKay about his true feelings, he'd happily let him eat crackers in his bed.

He just didn't realize it was going to _literally_ happen.

"Hey," he said as he took off his TAC vest, then playfully distracted Rodney by taking off his thigh holster. Whenever Rodney ranted, be it about scientists or the SGC, John could always distract him by at least readjusting his thigh holster. And if that didn't work, a gentle nudge of his crotch with the side of his hand would do.

"Nggh," was all Rodney could respond with. John smiled, then threw in a crotch nudge just to play with him.

"Brought you present." John pulled a small plastic container from the bulging pocket of his BDUs, then tossed it to Rodney.

Rodney turned it over in his hands, then looked up at John. He opened it, then pulled it up and sniffed it cautiously. "Cookie dough?"

John's smile was quite smug. "Stolen from the kitchens. And before you ask, yes it's safe. Cook made this batch just for snacking. It's got applesauce made from those Athosian apples you like so much." Rodney took a tiny bit from the container, then distracted John with his tongue as it darted out and tasted the treat.

This time John's crotch nudge was his own fault.

"Wait. What's this for?" Rodney looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "What do you want?"

Instead of answering, John just shrugged. As he scrubbed the back of his head, he finally said, "Nothin'. I just...I dunno. Wanted to do something nice for you."

Rodney smiled his response, then abandoned his laptop. He got to the side of the bed, then looked up at John through his eyelashes as he pulled at the thin belt that barely held John's pants at his hips. "Umm, hello?" he asked as Rodney made quick work of the button-fly of his BDUs, then palmed him through the thin material of his boxers.

"What?" Rodney said as his fingers slipped through the fly, releasing John's throbbing cock. "LIke I can't return the favor?"


End file.
